


A little bit of heaven

by scalira



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: Rey shows Kylo what love really feels like.





	A little bit of heaven

Rey lifts her hand, places it on Kylo's cheek and fuCKING SNAPS HIS NECK WITH HER BARE HANDS, IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWED BY HER RUNNING INTO HER GIRLFRIEND'S ARMS AND FLYING AWAY IN THEIR GAY SPACE SHIP

 

Rey is a lesbian and reylo is trash, SUCK MY LEFT TIT YOU HETEROS


End file.
